Category talk:Ability to fly
Could Livewire be included in this list? Sometimes, when charged with electricity, she has been known to fly. CharmJustice 12:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice :Yeah, sure. I think this category needs to be split up into one for people who can fly by themselves and those who wear flight suits or other equipment. And is it flight, or hovering, or gliding, or floating? :The category is also incomplete in that it lists John Stewart, but none of the other GLs (who use the same equipment), and Booster Gold but not the Legion of Super-Heroes. Also, when did Lady Lunar fly? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Fair points. I had no idea my suggestion would cause such changes lol CharmJustice 22:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC)CharmJustice :Lady Lunar flew in "Destroyer." Should we get on with this then? How are we sorting them? ― 'Thailog' 15:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :"Equipment provided flight" and "Ability to fly"? -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::How about "Artificial flight"? ― 'Thailog' 15:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Addendum: shouldn't we start other powers categories? If so, these cats should be consistently named "Individuals with ....". In this case: "Individuals with ability to fly" and "Individuals with artificial (or equipment provided) ability to fly". ― 'Thailog' 15:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Perhaps I've got the power names from DCDP in my head. They use "Equipment provided flight". It's a bit of a weird name now that I think about it. Artificial seems fine to me. :::A lot of the powers aren't powers - archery and martial arts are skills. Clones is neither. Superheroes and Supervillains should probably go under Profession. And we may need to create a category for those characters fully reliant on equipment - we can't put Captain Cold in Cryokinesis, like many can't be in Ability to fly. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::What about two major categories: "Individuals by powers" and "Individuals by skills". Should "Archers" be renamed "Marksmanship" or "Archery"? Or "Individuals proficient in..."? Do you agree with the aforementioned names and bellow list? ― 'Thailog' 19:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm fine with all the names and subdivisions except Giants. "Individuals with the ability/power to alter size". and I favor Individuals proficient in Archery. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Cool. Then I propose we make the lists further down. It will be easier to program the bot. Do you think the skill should be capitalized? (You did with Archery). ― 'Thailog' 20:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No capital needed. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::One time you expressed distaste for the term "individuals". How about "Beings"? ― 'Thailog' 11:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Missed this earlier. I've no problem with it. It still sounds strange, but there's not much better. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, didn't understand what you meant by your last edit summary comment :). Should "Military" remain named as it is? ― 'Thailog' 19:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Meh, if it's also weird, then let's stick with Individuals, as it is more conventional. ― 'Thailog' 20:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :It would make sense as "Military" is a profession, even if it was only temporarily. You'd get duplicate categories, which aren't really helpful. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::My only issue is that not everyone who had military training ''were military. Renaming the cat would make it broader for those who are and who were trained at one point in the military. Just by going to the army you get military training, but it doesn't mean that's your profession if you leave and move on. I may be wrong though. ― Thailog 20:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- The following is a rough list of the separated categories for bot purposes. ― Thailog 17:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Renaming? Still remaining are these three. Should we just rename them or split any? ― Thailog 10:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 07:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC)